Verhörmethoden
by Mathra
Summary: Remus bekommt anonyme Droheulen, Sirius will den Fall lösen und auf einmal entdeckt Remus ganz neue Seiten an seinem alten Freund. Rating: M, SiriusRemus


Autor: Mathra

Titel: Verhörmethoden

Remix von Speranzas einzigartiger und wahrscheinlich bester due South fic „Interrogation"

Verhörmethoden 

"Und wann genau wolltest du mir davon erzählen?", wollte Sirius wissen, während er mit den Pergamentrollen in der Hand vor Remus Gesicht rumwedelte und sie zerdrückte. Was für eine Schande. „Was ist mit der Kommunikation passiert? Du weißt schon – _Freunde_? _Kommunikation_? Das hin und her? Das Teilen von _Informationen_?"

„Sirius," sagte Remus langsam, „Als Auror weißt du doch, dass die Schreiber von anonymen Drohbriefen meistens völlig harmlos sind. Das Schreiben der Briefe allein bringt schon ihre ganze Aggression zum Ausdruck, und sie werden fast nie in die Tat umgesetzt-"

„Morddrohungen, Remus!" Sirius sah selbst ziemlich bedrohlich aus. „Das hier sind Morddrohungen. ‚Lupin Hau Ab.' ‚Verpiss Dich Lupin.' Lupin Verrecke. Was ist daran so schwierig zu verstehen?"

„Es ist doch nichts passiert, Sirius. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Aufregung."

„Das sind keine Valentinskarten!"

„Nein," gab Remus mit einem Kopfnicken zu. „Außer sie gehören zu einer neuen und sehr experimentellen Versuchsreihe."

Sirius drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und begann den Flur entlang zu schreiten während er vor sich hin murmelte. „Richtig. Na klar. Neuer Nationaler Feiertag: Laßt uns Remus Lupin Abmurksen." Er erreichte Moodys Büro und klopfte zweimal an, bevor er hineinstürmte ohne auf Antwort zu warten und die Tür hinter sich offen ließ. Remus seufzte. Das würde Ärger geben. Die ganze Aufregung war doch wirklich umsonst.

Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er Drohbriefe bekam. Fand einer seiner Arbeitgeber heraus, was er war, konnte er seine Sachen packen bevor jemand Piep hätte sagen können. Und wenn dann zwei, drei Tage später ominöse Eulen mit Drohbriefen oder Beschimpfungen kamen, musste man keinen Intellekt von Dumbledores Ausmaßen haben um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Sein Pech war nur, dass die letzte Eule ihn unglücklicherweise grade dann erreichte, als er Sirius bei seiner Arbeit in der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums besuchte.

Außerdem waren die Schreiber von Drohbriefen meistens total harmlose Individuen, sah man einmal von seinem merkwürdigen Nachbarn aus dem zweiten Stock seines ehemaligen Appartements ab.

Er folgte Sirius in das Büro und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Sirius war schon mitten drinne. „… und dann erzählt er mir, dass das nicht sein erster Brief war! Er hat einen ganzen Koffer voll!" Sirius schmiss die Briefe auf Moodys Schreibtisch. „Und all gehen ungefähr so: ´Hey, wie geht's, morgen hetz ich dir ein Unverzeihlichen an Hals!"

Moodys sah sich die Briefe mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Nach einem Augenblick sah er auf. „ Ist das war, Lupin?"

„Moody.", fing Remus an. "Sie wissen doch, dass die Schreiber von Drohbriefen meistens vollkommen harmlos sind…"

„Ja, ja,… meistens." gab Moody zu „Trotzdem, vergiß nicht Lupin. Wachsam, immer wachsam!"

„Jetzt hört mir beide mal zu, es ist ja schön und gut, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht. Vielen Dank, ich nehm's zur Kenntnis. Aber das ist nicht das erste Mal und wird auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass irgendein beschränkter Idiot voller Vorurteile mir…"

Sirius wirbelte zornig herum. „Du begreifst es einfach nicht! Man braucht keine Ohnegleichen in seinen UTZ's zu haben, um jemanden zu verletzten oder zu töten!" Er drehte sich wieder um und stütze seine Hände auf Moodys Schreibtisch, der sich das Ganze interessiert angehört hatte. „Sir, er hat mindestens sieben Briefe bekommen. Wer immer es ist, er gibt anscheinend nicht so schnell auf."

Moody sah mit seinem einem Auge auf Sirius während sich sein anderes auf Remus richtete.

„Das mag schon stimmen.", sagte Remus. „ Ich hab sieben Eulen bekommen, aber nichts ist passiert. Niemand hat mir aufgelauert, es gab keine Verhexungen oder Flüche. Meiner Meinung nach wird das auch so bleiben, denn ich glaube kaum, dass der Schreiber andere Waffen besitzt als seine grausam schlechte Rechtschreibung."

Sirius lehnte sich nach vorne. „Morddrohungen, Moody! Wir sind doch Auroren, oder? Das hier ist unser Hauptquartier, oder? Auroren jagen die Bösen! Wer weiß, vielleicht handelt es sich ja um Todesser? Oder sind wir zu denen übergelaufen während ich auf dem Klo war?"

Moody blickte mit seinem gesunden Auge zu Remus und sein künstliches blickte zu Sirius.

„Ich verspreche es zu melden, wenn irgendwas auffälliges passieren sollte, was ich aber sehr bezweifle."

Moody dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann sagte er, „Das hört sich gut an, Lupin. Aber seien Sie wachsam!" Woraufhin sich Sirius auf der Stelle umdrehte und aus dem Büro stürmte, während er einige Schimpfwörter vor sich hin grummelte.

Remus sah Moody an, der nur mit den Schulter zuckte und ihn hinaus winkte. „Sie wissen doch wie Black ist, das ist der Reinblüter in ihm."

Remus runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ja, danke Moody. Entschuldigen sie die Störung." Er verließ das Büro, schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich und sah sich auf dem Flur um. Kein Zeichen von Sirius. Er ging in Sirius kleines Büro, aber es war leer, bis auf den Schreibtisch der mit Pergamentrollen und anderen Schriftstücken überfüllt war und aussah als wäre er ein Schiff, das gleich kentern würde.

Remus ging den Flur entlang und steckte seinen Kopf in den kleinen Pausenraum, in dem aber nur die beiden Prewett Brüder über ein Dokument gebeugt saßen.

Er drehte sich um und rannte gradewegs in Linda Simpson, die kleine drallige Hexe für alles in der Aurorenabteilung. „Oh, entschuldige bitte.", sagte er und wurde leicht rot, als er sich an Sirius letzte Weihnachtsfeier und eine sehr beschwipste Linda in einem roten Elfenkostüm erinnerte.

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Kein Problem. Immer gerne. Du kannst jederzeit in mich reinrennen."

Remus machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts, „Haben Sie vielleicht Sirius gese…"

„Black?" schnappte sie, „Ja, den hab ich gesehen. Bulldozer-Black ist gerade in Verhörraum drei gewalzt. Apropos drei, ich hab um drei Schluss und wenn du noch nichts vor hast könnten wir uns doch nachher noch auf einen…"

„Oh…", Remus lockerte panisch den Kragen seiner Robe. „Ich muss nachher leider noch zu einem Kunden, Rotkappen aus dem Gartenteich entfernen und so was."

Linda Strahlen ließ etwas nach. „Wie Schade," dann griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Aber du tust es ja zum Wohle anderer, wie könnte ich dich dabei auf halten. Das ist so tapfer von dir!"

Remus versuchte verzweifelt seine Hand freizubekommen ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen.

„Was?", er tat so als horche er auf etwas aus einem Zimmer. „Ja, ich komme! Tut mir wirklich leid, Linda. Aber ich glaube Sirius hat mich gerade gerufen." Er quetschte sich seitlich an ihr vorbei und eilte den Flur entlang auf Verhörraum drei zu, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Sirius saß auf der Kante des Verhörtisches. Er hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das Kinn trotzig erhoben. Er sah auf, als Remus eintrat. „Okay, es vielleicht kein richtiger Auftrag, aber für mich ist es ein Fall. Und ein Fall ist ein Fall. Und wenn das hier ein Fall ist, dann bist du ein Zeuge. Also setz dich gefälligst hin und kooperiere wie ein guter Zeuge, denn du hast mir noch nicht alles erzählt, stimmt's? Nicht, dass du sonst wie ein offenes Buch herumläufst, aber diesmal keine Geheimnisse, klar!"

Remus seufzte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Sirius, jetzt hör auf dich so aufzuregen…"

Zu seiner Überraschung knurrte Sirius etwas in sich hinein, sprang vom Tisch und stieß ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. „Hör verdammt noch mal auf mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll. Du bist kein Vertrauensschüler mehr. Du kannst die ganze Sache gar nicht richtig beurteilen. Du und ich wissen, dass Moody keine Ahnung hat. Keine Ahnung wer du bist. Du wärst tot bevor du es ihm erzählen würdest."

Sirius Hände waren in seine gekrallt und er stieß ihn gegen die Tür, um die einzelnen Wörter zu betonen: Vertauensschüler, beurteilen, Moody, tot.

„Und das ist genau das, was im letzten Brief stand, Remus. Da stand, das sie dich umbringen wollen. Also, erzähl mir endlich alles, verstanden?"

Irgendwas habe ich verpasst, dachte Remus. Irgendwas durchschaue ich hier nicht, verstehe ich nicht oder interpretiere ich nicht richtig. „Okay, reg dich ab. Wenn dir das so wichtig ist…", sagte er und Sirius schien sich etwas zu entspannen. „Aber da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen, das du noch nicht weißt."

„Stell dir einfach vor, dass ich noch gar nichts weiß." Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ seine Hände fallen, um Remus etwas Raum zu geben, aber nicht zu viel. Das Gefühl von Klaustrophobie war immens. Remus konnte die Wärme von Sirius drahtiger Gestalt ausgehen spüren. So, bemerkte er, musste man sich als Todesser auf der anderen Seite von Sirius Verhören fühlen.

„Also gut,", begann Remus, wobei er sich bemühte Sirius nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. „außer der Tatsache, dass alle Buchstaben aus dem Tagespropheten ausgeschnitten worden sind, kann ich dir nicht viel sagen."

„Wie viele Briefe? Sieben?"

„Ja, sieben."

„Die gleiche Eule?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Remus nickte.

„Wann?", war Sirius einziger Kommentar.

„Am 3. Oktober kam die erste und dann in unregelmäßigen Abständen bis heute."

"Den 29. November.", brummte Sirius. „In Ordnung, also fangen wir mit der ersten Woche ab dem 3. Oktober an." Sirius packte wieder Remus Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Das überraschte ihn. Er tat doch genau das was Sirius ihm sagte.

Er überlegte, ob er seine Arme heben und Sirius wegstoßen sollte, aber er hielt sich zurück. Irgendwas hatte er verpasst. Sirius war wirklich aufgewühlt und reizbar, sogar mehr als sonst. Also stand er still und nach einem Moment beruhigte sich Sirius Gesicht wieder, er öffnete seine Finger und strich den Stoff von Remus Robe vorsichtig mit seinen Handflächen glatt.

„Okay, die Woche seit dem 3. Oktober," murmelte Sirius und drehte sich um. „Wir müssen herausfinden, für wen du gearbeitet hast oder wen du sonst irgendwie verärgert haben könntest."

„Ich bin ja nicht total verblödet, das habe ich natürlich schon getan," sagte Remus.

Er stoppte. Sirius ließ sich langsam in einen Stuhl sinken. Er sah müde aus und ungewöhnlich alt. Er bewegte seine Augen zu Remus und Remus verschlug es die Sprache als er das Elend in ihnen sah.

„Mach weiter," sagte Sirius wobei er eine Hand hob und Remus weiter winkte. Das Lederarmband an seinem Handgelenk rutschte ein kleines Stück nach unten.

„Ich hab nachgedacht," fuhr Remus fort, „und drei Personen kommen in Frage."

„Nur drei?", wiederholte Sirius und sah ihn nicht an.

„Für den Zeitraum, ja." Sirius sah ihn immer noch nicht an, also holte er tief Luft, auch um sich selbst nicht weiter Sirius merkwürdiges Verhalten aufzuregen. „Ed Montgomery, obwohl ich das eher für zweifelhaft halte."

„Wer ist er? Einer von der Abteilung für den Umgang mit Werwölfen?" schnaufte Sirius.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er war der Busfahrer des Fahrenden Ritters. Beachte bitte die Vergangenheitsform!"

Sirius lehnte sich nach vorne. „Du warst der Grund, dass er gefeuert wurde?"

„Jap. Und ihm wurde verboten, jemals wieder etwas Motorisiertes mit Rädern zu fahren."

Sirius pfiff leise vor sich hin. „Was hat er gemacht?"

„Er fuhr einfach schrecklich schlecht. Verantwortungslos. Sehr gefährlich." Er bemerkte das Sirius anfing zu grinsen und schnell den Kopf senkte, damit er es nicht bemerkte. „Ich hab's der Abteilung für Öffentlichen Transport gemeldet. Wie sich herausstellte gab es eine gute Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Er ist blind."

„Wahnsinn," murmelte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast den blinden Busfahrer feuern lassen. Man kriegt den Vertrauensschüler aus der Schule, aber niemals aus dir raus, was?"

„Er war _blind_!" schnappte Remus.

„Und warum glaubst du, dass er dich umbringen will?" fragte Sirius.

Remus seufzte. „Weil er es schon zweimal versucht hat. Er wollte mich mit einem Muggel-Taxi überfahren."

Sirius versteifte sich sichtbar. „Und natürlich hast du das keinem von uns erzählt oder etwa angezeigt. Natürlich nicht. Ein Typ will dich mit gefährlich Muggel-Waffen umbringen, aber das ist ja nur Alltag für dich." Sirius Ton war ziemlich anklagend.

Remus setzte sich hin. „Er hat mich verfehlt, Sirius. Beide Male. Ich hab doch erwähnt, dass er blind ist, nicht wahr?"

"Moody ist so ein Trottel…" murmelte Sirius, während er mit seiner Feder rapide gegen den Tisch klopfte. „…sie werden dich umbringen, aber dich stört das anscheinend nicht, bei Merlins Bart!"

Remus zwang sich den Kommentar zu überhören. „Aber ich hab doch Recht," fuhr er fort, „weil er blind ist kann er wohl kaum zu den Verdächtigen zählen."

Sirius seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. „Stimmt schon, wenn er dich nicht mit so einem Taxi trifft, dann wird er dich wohl kaum mit seinem Zauberstab treffen können."

„Wenn er mich nicht mit einem Taxi treffen kann," fuhr Remus amüsiert dazwischen, „bezweifle ich, dass er Buchstaben aus dem Tagespropheten ausschneiden und aufkleben kann." Er grinste. „Es sei denn er hatte Hilfe von seinen kriminellen Busfahrerfreunden.", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

„Na klar. Ed Motgomery, der senile blinde Busfahrer und seine Morddrohung verfassenden kriminellen Busfahrerfreunde." Sirius schrieb etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. „Wer noch?"

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Roger Reggs."

Sirius sah ihn an. „Der einarmige Geigenspieler?"

„Der Eigentümer von Reggs-Repariert's."

„Lass mich raten," sagte Sirius. „Er hat's nicht repariert."

„Genau. Er hat nicht nur _nicht_ die Dinge repariert, die man ihm gebracht hat, er hat oft einwandfreie Teile mit maroden Ersatzstücken ausgetauscht. So was nennt man Betrug. Also hab ich ein Plakat neben seiner Tür aufgehängt und es so verzaubert, dass alle außer ihm es lesen konnten."

„Du hast was?"

Remus hatte das Gefühl er musste sich verteidigen. „Du kennst doch Mrs. Hanson, die alte Dame, die über mir wohnt."

„Die mit dem schrecklichen kläffenden Köter?"

„Wenn du Mimi, ihren Langhaardackel meinst, ja, genau." Er richtete sich etwas auf. „Sie kam zu mir nachdem sie ihren Toaster zu ihm gebracht hatte, er reparierte ihn und zwei Wochen später brannte er komplett durch. Also habe ich nur angemessene Maßnahmen ergriffen"

„Das Plakat? Und er hat es rausgekriegt?", fragte Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Remus nickte.

„Du hast wirklich Glück, dass du noch am Leben bist." Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten", sagte Remus und meinte es zumindest halbwegs als Scherz.

Sirius sah aus als wollte er etwas sagen. Dann sah er aus als wollte er ihn wieder gegen die Wand schmeißen. Und dann holte er tief Luft und seine Miene klärte sich auf. „Recht hast du. Sehr gefährliche Zeiten. Hat der Arsch was bei dir versucht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher," gab Remus zu. „Als ich den Toaster dann endlich wieder bekam…"

„Du hast ihm seine gesamte Kundschaft vergrault und ihm trotzdem den Toaster zur Reparatur gegeben?!"

„Na ja, es war ja nicht meiner, sondern der von Mrs. Hanson. Aber als der dann explodierte…"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Linda steckte ihren blonden Kopf hinein. Remus stand auf, bereit zur Flucht und auch Sirius sprang auf die Füße. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Klopfst du denn _niemals_ an? Ist nicht so schwer. Einfach die Hand heben und…"

Linda sah Sirius böse an. „Ihr beide seit schon seit einer Ewigkeit hier drinnen," hörte er sie sagen, denn sobald er sie erkannt hatte, interessierte er sich plötzlich sehr für einen undefinierbaren Fleck an der Wand gegenüber. „Was macht ihr denn bloß?"

„Warum machst du nicht etwas Tee oder was du hier sonst den ganzen Tag über machst.", fuhr Sirius sie an.

„Ich wollte euch gerade welchen anbieten," sagte sie, allerdings hörte sie sich so an, als würde sie Sirius nicht einmal dann etwas zu trinken bringen, wenn er in der Wüste am Verdursten wäre. Oder brennen würde. „Remus," fügte sie hinzu und nun musste er sie ansehen, denn ihre Stimme hatten einen _ganz_ anderen Tonfall angenommen. „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas Tee?"

„Ähm, ja, danke," gab er zurück und Sirius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Vielen Dank, Linda."

„Für dich doch immer _gerne_," säuselte Linda und verließ den Raum.

Sirius wirbelte herum. „Was sollte das denn?"

Remus, der nicht zugeben wollte, dass er sie einfach nur schnellst möglich aus dem Zimmer haben wollte, sagte: „Ich war durstig. Und als Zeuge bei einem Verhör gehört es sich ja wohl etwas zu trinken zu bekommen."

Sirius machte seine Mund zu und seine Lippen formten eine dünne Linie. „Okay. Richtig. Wie du meinst. Der Toaster explodierte?"

Für einen Augenblick wusste Remus nicht was er meinte. „Ach so, ja. Obwohl, das hätte auch Zufall sein können. Roger Reggs ist wirklich kein besonders begabter Mechaniker."

Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann setzte er sich hin und kritzelte noch etwas auf das Pergament. „Roger Reggs, Mr. Reggs-Repariert's-Wohl-Eher-Nicht, der verrückte oder inkompetente Toaster-Attentäter. Wer ist Nummer drei?"

Jetzt würde es unschön werden. Sirius würde das ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen. Remus spazierte langsam um den Tisch, während er überlegte wie er das Thema wohl am besten anschneiden konnte.

Es war wohl das beste, wenn er es einfach aussprach. Vielleicht würde er überleben. „Nestor Lestrange."

Sirius Augen wurden groß und verdunkelten sich vor Schock. „Nestor Lestrange?"

Remus räusperte sich. „Ja, aber denk bitte daran, dass…"

„Nestor _Lestrange_? Der Vater von Rodolphus Lestrange, diesem fiesen _Slytherin_? Der _Todesser_ Nestor Lestrange?" Sirius war mittlerweile aufgesprungen.

„Ja, aber Sirius,…"

„Sag mir, dass du nichts _damit_ zu tun hattest! Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht _du_ warst! Oh Merlin, natürlich warst du das," fuhr Sirius fort und er begann zu zucken wie eins von diesen elektrischen Kabeln der Muggel, „Ich hätte es _wissen_ müssen, nach sieben Jahren mit dir in einem Schlafsaal, ich war so _blind_, ich bin ein _Idiot_…"

„Sirius," bat Remus. Er fühlte sich so schuldig, aber Moment mal, warum sollte er sich schuldig fühlen? Es war richtig gewesen zu handeln, was er es getan hatte. Es war nicht falsch gewesen.

„Du hast damit angefangen, nicht wahr? Diese ganze Muggel-Aufklärungskampagne, dass war deine Idee, oder? Die Hälfte aller Auroren waren im Einsatz…"

„Aber nichts ist passiert." Remus fühlte sich auf einmal als säße er wirklich vor Gericht und müsste sich verteidigen. „Nichts ist passiert, ja, es gab Drohungen, aber hey, er ist ein _Todesser_, natürlich musste es Drohungen geben.

„Phantastisch, das halbe Ministerium hat Morddrohungen bekommen!" heulte Sirius auf.

„Aber niemand wurde verletzt. Alle leben noch! Passiver Widerstand, das war das Ziel und es hat funktioniert und die Muggel in Oxford können endlich wieder durch die Straßen gehen ohne Angst zu haben, dass…"

„Du hast damit angefangen, oder?" wiederholte Sirius. „Die Muggel-Aufklärungskampagne, das war deine Idee, gib es zu! Wenn ich nur an all die Erinnerungslöschungen hinterher denke…"

Es _war _seine Idee gewesen. Als er bei seinem Vater zu Besuch in Oxford war und all die verrammelten Türen und ängstlichen Gesichter der Menschen gesehen hatte, was hätte er denn tun sollen. Er konnte schlecht das Ministerium einschalten, schließlich handelte es sich in ihren Augen nur um Muggel. Und was hätte das Ministerium schon gegen Nestor Lestrange, einen der mächtigsten Todesser tun können? Also hatte sein Vater eine Versammlung der Nachbarschaft einberufen und Remus war schüchtern nach vorne getreten und hatte ihnen eine Geschichte erzählt. Eine Geschichte von Zauberern und Muggeln, von Todessern und Flüchen. Viele waren nach den ersten paar Minuten gegangen, aber genauso viele waren geblieben. Sie hatten einen Plan ausgearbeitet und er hatte funktioniert.

Natürlich hatte er keinem davon erzählen können, denn es war illegal, äußerst illegal, Muggel über die wahren Verhältnisse im Lande aufzuklären. Und nachdem sich der erste Widerstand formiert hatte und das Ministerium aufmerksam geworden war, konnten sie nichts anderes mehr tun als ihren Druck auf Lestrange zu erhöhen. Und schließlich hatten ihn die Auroren festgenommen.

Es gab Drohungen, nicht nur gegen das Ministerium, sondern auch gegen Gewöhnliche, aber nichts weiter war passiert. Ohne Nestor war der Rest des Lestrange-Clans eindeutig noch zu überfordert um zu handeln. Es war ein Erfolg gewesen und auch wenn niemand von seiner Beteiligung wusste, erfüllte es ihn mit heimlichen Stolz daran beteiligt gewesen zu sein.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht? Vielleicht nicht ganz. Warum sonst hatte er den anderen nichts davon erzählt. Er wusste doch, dass sie schweigen konnten. Aber er wusste auch, dass Sirius nicht gerade begeistert gewesen wäre. Sirius hasste Nestor und alle Todesser, vielleicht fürchtete er sie sogar, weil sie ihn an seine eigenen Familie erinnerten und er Angst hatte eines Tages seinem eigenem Bruder gegenüber zu stehen.

„Ja," gab er schließlich zu. „Es war meine Idee."

„Und Lestrange wusste es." Es war keine Frage. Sirius kam auf ihn zu und zingelte ihn ein, während ein Feuer in seinen Augen zu scheinen schien. „Lestrange weiß, dass du es warst."

„Nicht ist passiert, Sirius. Nicht mir und auch keinem anderen. Es war ein voller Erfolg, ihr habt ihn geschnappt…"

Sirius hielt vor ihm an und starrte in seine Augen. Remus stand still und hob leicht das Kinn. Sirius war vielleicht etwas größer, aber er war ein Werwolf.

„Lestrange weiß, das du es warst," sagte Sirius gepresst und Remus bemerkte, dass er gegen eine innere Spannung anzukämpfen schien und ihm Worte anstelle von Schlägen entgegenschleuderte.

„Er weiß es," wiederholte Sirius und er fasste wieder nach seiner Robe, ballte seine Hände im Stoff zu Fäusten, öffnete sie und schloss sie wieder. „Nicht, dass _ich_ bescheid gewusst hätte. Aber _er_ weiß es. Glaubst du Leute wie er vergeben und vergessen? Weißt du nicht was für Tiere diese Leute sind?"

Sirius Hände flackerten über seine Schultern, seine Finder zitterten und zuckten. Remus stand absolut still, wie eingefroren. Es war, als würde er von einer unheimlichen Spinne angegriffen werden.

Eine von Sirius Händen kam ungeschickt an die Haut über seinem Kragen, berührte seinen Nacken, strich über seine Haut, streichelte seine Haut. Da war Zorn (Angst?) Zorn in Sirius Augen. Angst um seine Sicherheit, eine absolut verständliche Angst, ein Zeichen für ihre enge Freundschaft und ihr Vertrauen. Sirius zuckende Finger tanzten über seinen Nacken, sie irritierten ihn, sie verbrannten ihn mit seiner Berührung. Er umfasste Sirius Handgelenke in seine Fäusten, hielt seine Hände auf, stoppte ihn, hielt ihn fest, behielt in nahe.

Er hielt Sirius Augen, hielt seine Handgelenke. Er konnte Sirius Puls fühlen und plötzlich realisierte er, dass seine Muskeln von seiner ungelenken Position schmerzten.

Nein, sein Körper schmerzte, weil…

Nicht weil…

Es kam nicht vom ungelenken Stehen, sondern…

Gedanken schossen in sein Bewusstsein, sie blühten auf wie Blumen in seinem Kopf, rasend wie der Sturzflug auf einem Besen. Ich wünschte, er würde mich küssen; ich wünschte, er würde sich einfach vorlehnen und mich küssen; wenn er mich küssen würde, wäre es nicht meine Schuld, es wäre nicht meine Entscheidung, ich hätte keine Chance, ich wäre unschuldig, ich wäre…

Sirius Blick fiel auf Remus Mund. Sirius bewegte seinen Kopf ein paar Millimeter vorwärts. Die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss sich kaum, aber doch so weit, dass Remus fühlte, wie er die Luft anhielt.

Und dann hielt auch Sirius an, er fror ein, ihre Gesichter Zentimeter von einander getrennt, aber doch unüberwindbar. Sirius Augen trafen die seinen und Remus sah, wie sich die stählernen Gefühle in ihnen in Trauer, in Verlust, in Reue verwandelten.

Remus fragte sich, ob Sirius ohne Anerkennung was eben geschehen war einfach zur Seite treten würde, dass der Augenblick so schnell verschwinden würde, dass er sich in ein paar Minuten fragen würde, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er dass ertragen konnte. Er hatte so viele Zweifel.

Aber Sirius anscheinend nicht.

Er sah Remus in die Augen und sagte: „Wenn ich dich jemals verlieren sollte, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun würde. Ob ich schreien und morden oder lachen und weinen oder einfach nur vergehen würde, ich weiß es nicht." Remus hielt die Luft an. „Und ich will es nicht herausfinden, Remus. Ich will es wirklich nicht herausfinden!" Mit diesem Worten wandte er den Blick von Remus ab und versuchte zur Seite zu treten, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran.

Erst jetzt fiel Remus auf, dass er der Grund dafür war. Er hatte Sirius ohne es zu merken noch fester an den Handgelenken gepackt und hinderte ihn so einfach wegzugehen. Das durfte er nicht zu lassen. Sirius konnte nicht so etwas zu ihm sagen und dann einfach verschwinden. Remus konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, erst musste er einen klaren Gedanken Kopf fassen, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle bringen, er musste sich kontrollieren.

Und dann beugte sich Remus vor und küsste Sirius hart, seine Hände umfassten seinen Gesicht, um ihn näher zu bringen, um ihn einzuatmen und dann gab es keinerlei Kontrolle mehr, nur mehr, mehr, mehr.

Irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Sirius Hände auf ihm waren, dass sie ungeschickt nach ihm griffen. Plötzlich presste Sirius ihn erneut gegen die Wand. Auf einmal ging ihm auf, dass er Sirius in einem Kampf besiegen konnte, dass er ihn ziemlich sicher erledigen konnte, und dass er mit Sicherheit gewinnen würde.

Aber in Einklang mit der momentanen Stimmung entschied er es nicht zu tun.

Stattdessen ließ er Sirius Zunge in seine Mund schlüpfen, ließ sich selbst noch weiter gegen die Wand sinken und gab auf.

Fünf Minuten später war Sirius praktisch in ihn hineingekrochen. Sie küssten sich und berührten sich und Remus Körper schmerzte, schmerzte vor Verlangen.

Und dann bewegte sich Sirius und Panik stieg in Remus auf. Er versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen und den Kuss zu beenden, aber das war schwieriger als gedacht, denn Sirius Mund folgte dem seinen, Sirius Lippen auf seinen und ließen ihn nicht gehen.

„Sirius," keuchte Remus, als er es endlich geschafft hatte sich zu befreien. „Sirius, warte. Warte."

Sirius küsste ihn hinter seinem Ohr, er küsste ihn an seinem Nacken. „Was? Was? Was?" stieß er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor.

„Wie müssen aufhören, Sirius. Wie müssen aufhören. Ich… wir…" und Sirius Finger glitten durch sein Haar, Sirius sanfter Mund war auf seinem Gesicht und küsste seine Augenlider.

„Will nicht aufhören." Die Worte waren kaum zu vernehmen, sie wurden in sein Ohr gehaucht. „Fängt doch grade erst an… endlich… ist ein verdammtes Wunder…"

„Sirius, bitte!" bettelte Remus.

"Kann nicht aufhören," murmelte Sirius.

„Sirius," stieß Remus aus, „Linda kann jeden Moment hier reinkommen!"

Bei diesen Worten hörte Sirius auf. Sirius Mund verließ sein Gesicht und dann stieß Sirius heißes bellendes Gelächter gegen seinen Nacken aus. Nach einem Moment hob Sirius den Kopf und sah ihn an. In seinen Augen glitzerte es.

„Linda, hm?"

„Ja," sagte Remus.

Remus spürte wie sich Sirius Brustkorb gegen seinen hob und senkte, langsam und gewollt kontrolliert. „Okay," sagte Sirius. „Okay. Nicht hier. Wo anders."

"Ja," murmelte Remus und strich Sirius Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

Sirius drehte sein Gesicht in Remus Hand und schloss die Augen. „Bei mir. Du kommst zu mir. Versprich mir, dass du zu mir kommst."

„Ja. Ja. Ich verspreche es."

Sirius entspannte sich für einen Moment, dann sprang er zur Seite, als wenn jemand ihn mit einem Aufheiterungszauber belegt hätte.

In genau diesem Augenblick klopfte es laut und deutlich gegen die Tür. Remus warf Sirius einen Blick zu und fragte sich, wie irgendjemand _nicht_ bemerken konnte, dass Sirius soeben ziemlich gründlich durchgeküsst worden war und er fragte sich ob er wohl genauso aufgewühlt aussah.

„Herein!" rief Sirius und Linda kam mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand hereinspaziert. Sie sah von Remus zu Sirius und wieder zurück. Dann stellte sie mit zitternder Hand die Tasse ab und lief mit einem Schluchzer aus dem Zimmer.

Sirius sah ihr nach, dann wandte er sich zu Remus um, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zur Tür hinaus. „Scheiß drauf,", sagte er „ich nehm mir den Rest des Tages frei!

* * *

Vier Tage später gestand Roger Reggs, Mr. Reggs-Repariert's-Wohl-Eher-Nicht, der verrückte und inkompetente Toaster-Attentäter, die Drohungen geschrieben zu haben und, nachdem er sich entschuldigt hatte, bat Remus darum ihn laufen zulassen, da ein Verhör durch Sirius Black wirklich schon Strafe genug war.


End file.
